


Meet Tomoe

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [38]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Taisetsu awaits the birth of his new sibling.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Older!Rin/Sesshomaru
Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Meet Tomoe

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

The rain came down in torrents that one spring evening. Thunder rumbled in the clouds and the wind howled, fast and wild. It would be the last spring storm of the season before summer would be arriving in the next few days, and people were wise to stay out of this weather.  
  
However, what was happening outside was almost as important as what was happening inside the home of Inuyasha, Kagome, and their children.  
  
"AAAARRRRGH!!"  
  
"You can do it, Rin!" Kagome exclaimed. "You've been pushing on your own for a good while!"  
  
Rin panted as she lied against her husband's mokomoko, holding his hand as tight as she could. Sesshomaru sat with her, gently stroking her brown hair and pouring some water over her head to cool her down.  
  
Once again, Sesshomaru had brought Rin here to the village so that she could give birth in a quiet, safe place. Thankfully, Sesshomaru wasn't in a panic like before. This time, he managed to catch it early and brought Rin to Inuyasha and Kagome's house in case she went into labor...which was about 2 hours ago.  
  
Downstairs, Inuyasha sat with the kids, handing them bowls of rice and seared boar meat, as well as some dried fish for Mamoru. However, they had two more guests joining them for dinner: Jaken and little Taisetsu, who had turned 4 back near the middle of winter.  
  
"Rin has been up there for quite a while, hasn't she?" asked Jaken. "Young Master Taisetsu's birth lasted a bit longer, though."  
  
"Yeah, and we remember we didn't hear him cry at first," said Ichiro. "That was scary."  
  
"Well, let's just hope that things go a little smoother this time," said Inuyasha as he fed the twins.  
  
Taisetsu blinked up at the stairs while Inuyasha handed him a bowl of rice and a cup of water to drink...but the young half-demon didn't seem interested.  
  
"What's the matter, Tai?" asked Sanka.  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Yamako. "How come you're not eating?"  
  
Taisetsu didn't answer...but Inuyasha heaved a quiet sigh before he gently stroked the boy's head and his floppy ears, causing Taisetsu to look up at his uncle, who gave him a soft, kindly smile.  
  
"Your mother's gonna be fine, Tai," Inuyasha assured.  
  
"I'm not worried about Mama," said Taisetsu. "I know she'll be fine...I'm more worried about the baby."  
  
"Oh, I see," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I wonder what kind it will be," Taisetsu said.  
  
"Maybe it'll be a boy!" Yamako answered. "Maybe you'll have a little brother!"  
  
"Or a sister!" Sanka added.  
  
"That's stupid," Ichiro said. "Why would Tai want a sister?"  
  
"You're just jealous because Usagi and Izayoi and I outnumber you and Yama!" Sanka countered before she blew a raspberry, only for Ichiro to blow one right back at her.  
  
"No arguing, you two," Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"He started it!" Sanka accused while pointing at her oldest brother.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Ichiro argued. "You did!"  
  
"I don't care who started it!" Inuyasha interjected. "I'll finish it! Now pipe down!"  
  
"What's it gonna be like when the baby comes?" asked Taisetsu.  
  
"Well, Tai," Inuyasha began, "you might notice that things will change."  
  
"I know things changed when Rin started traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and I," Jaken added. "There were ups and downs, but despite the headaches, she came to be of some great importance to both of us."  
  
"What kind of changes?" asked Taisetsu.  
  
"Well, for one thing," Ichiro began, "your mom and dad might start acting like they're ignoring you...but it's not on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, they just get busy with the baby and all," Yamako pointed out.  
  
"And babies take a lot of work, right, Daddy?" asked Sanka.  
  
"Right," Inuyasha answered as he gently ruffled Sanka's hair. "And Tai, you might get a little frustrated, but just remember one thing: this baby brother or sister is gonna be part of your life, now, but that doesn't mean your parents don't love you any less."  
  
"Really, Uncle 'Yasha?" Taisetsu asked.  
  
"Really," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"And if you want, we can still give you advice about what to do, now and then," Ichiro suggested. "Just saying."  
  
"Yeah, we'll all help you!" Sanka pointed out. "That's what cousins do!"  
  
Taisetsu smiled at his older cousins and his uncle, who all smiled back at him before Ichiro, Yamako, and Sanka all gathered around him for a hug. Taisetsu then looked over at Jaken before he went over to hug him, too. The toad demon seemed to protest a bit..but then he smiled as he soon patted the half-demon prince on his shoulder...but then...  
  
"Uwwaaaaaaaahh~!"  
  
"Oh!" Jaken exclaimed. "Do you hear that?!"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "The baby's here."  
  
After a few moments passed, Kagome came down the stairs, just about halfway.  
  
"Taisetsu," she called, gently. "Your mother and father are waiting for you."  
  
Taisetsu nodded as he soon headed up the stairs, holding onto the railing so that he could keep steady. Inuyasha, picking up Usagi and Izayoi, soon gestured for the rest of the kids to follow. Soon, Taisetsu arrived upstairs and entered one of the guest rooms...where he found Rin leaning against Sesshomaru, both of them holding a tiny bundle, from which Taisetsu could hear soft cries.  
  
"Mama?" Taisetsu asked. "Papa?"  
  
"Tai," Rin whispered.  
  
"Come and meet your sister," Sesshomaru beckoned...and soon, Taisetsu approached his parents, looking down at the bundle...and it was at that moment that he saw her: a baby girl with a chubby little face and white hair. Unlike Taisetsu, whose ears were long and floppy like his father's whenever he was in his full dog demon form, the newborn's ears were pricked up a bit, somewhat like her uncle's, and she also had a faint crescent moon mark on her forehead.  
  
"Wow...!" Taisetsu whispered.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Rin asked, causing her son to nod as he opened his arms, prompting his mother and father to gently guide his arms as the former handed his newborn sister to him. The tiny infant cooed as she lied in her brother's arms, her eyes closed and fists curled up.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Taisetsu.  
  
"...What do you think we should call her, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"...Tomoe," Rin whispered. "I'm naming her after my Mother."  
  
"...Tomoe it is," Sesshomaru said as he gently stroked his newborn daughter's head. It was then that little Tomoe's eyes began to open, revealing them to be a light blue color...and Taisetsu blinked as he stared down into the azure pools.  
  
"Her eyes are so pretty," Taisetsu said.  
  
"She's looking right at you, Taisetsu," Rin whispered.  
  
"She's your sister," Sesshomaru said. "From now on, you must do everything you can to protect her...do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Papa," answered Taisetsu.  
  
"Good boy," Sesshomaru praised as he took his son into the crook of his right arm while Rin took Tomoe back into her embrace, sighing peacefully as she leaned against her husband's chest. Sesshomaru gently combed his claws through Rin's hair before planting a tender kiss on her forehead, just as she and their children began to cast off into slumber.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the doorway along with Jaken, who sniffled and wiped his eyes as he watched the tender scene.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Young Misstress Tomoe...!" he whispered.  
  
"That was a pretty fast delivery," said Inuyasha before he glanced at Kagome. "You did a great job, as usual, Kagome."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome answered before she turned to her children. "And as for you guys, it's time for you all to go to bed."  
  
"Aww, Mom," Yamako complained.  
  
"We wanna see the baby!" Sanka added. "Please~?"  
  
"You can see your new baby cousin in the morning," answered Kagome. "Off to bed."  
  
Groaning in resignation, Yamako and Sanka soon headed to their respective rooms. Ichiro, having no complaints, also headed to his bedroom for the night while Inuyasha held the twins in his arms, both of them yawning tiredly as they clung to him. Kagome smiled at her husband before she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, then soon headed to bed with Inuyasha following after, helping put Izayoi and Usagi to bed.  
  
Outside, the sounds of the rainfall outside had stilled as the clouds rolled on...revealing the starry night sky and the full moon above.


End file.
